We aim to compare bone mineral content measured by phonton absorptiometry of the radius at proximal and distal sites in recently diagnosed and long-standing diabetic patients, with appropriate controls. In patients with abnormally low values for bone mineral content we will determine the cause as far as possible by a combination of nutritional, radiographic, metabolic and endocrine studies and by bone biopsy after in vivo double tetracycline labelling.